It can be beneficial for a transceiver unit to be able to sense whether an antenna is coupled to the transceiver unit. This is particularly beneficial when the antenna is located remotely from the transceiver unit. One method of sensing the presence of an antenna is to sense band reflected RF power at the transceiver unit. This method is useful when the transceiver unit is coupled to a single antenna or when multiple bands of transceiver units are combined using multiplexers to one antenna.